


Holiday Cheer

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Angels, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Pagans, big sis Amara, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four different holidays where Amara helped her nephews and the fifth one where she helped her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

"Look Auntie Amara! I'm an angel!"

Amara chuckled at Lucifer. She gently patted his head.

"You sure are Luce. Did you do this all yourself or did your father help you?"

Lucifer shook his head, the white wings bobbed at the action.

"Nope. I thought of the idea, but Daddy helped me."

"Come Lucifer. You don't want to miss free candy do you?"

Lucifer hugged Amara's waist and sprinted out the door, Amara laughing behind him.

Chuck paused on the threshold. A hand on the doorknob. He looked at her worried. His other held an excited Gabriel.

"You really don't mind?"

Amara sighed and shook her head.

"No. I don't mind. Besides this will let me get to know him a little better. He's always so quiet."

Chuck gave her a soft smile at that, he nodded.

"Yes, Raphael is quiet, but very observant. Probably the smartest one among them."

His eyes widened.

"Don't worry Charles I won't tell anyone. Now go enjoy. I'll call you if I need you."

Awhile later, Amara was gently rubbing some Vicks into Raphael's chest. She sang softly to him. He was watching her. 

"How do you know how to do that?"

He asked her softly.

She paused her song and looked at his earnest eyes.

"How do I know to do what sweetheart?"

"Take care of me."

She shrugged. She didn't want to burden a five year old with the tale of two orphans. So she settled for saying,

"I don't know. I've always known I guess. Would you like me to teach you?"

Raphael sat up a little. He nodded, rewarding her with a smile.

And so Amara did. Told him why she rubbed Vicks, what the singing was for, why he had to drink his medicine.

They had moved from his room to the couch. They were watching A Nightmare Before Christmas. Unlike Gabriel who was terrified, and Michael who thought he was too old for such "childish tv" Raphael was enamored by the movie. He loved it, not for the story, which he found too predicable, but for the animation. He said he wanted to do that when he was older. Unlike his brothers, he genuinely wanted to have a plan for his life.

But tonight he wasn't watching the tv. He was fidgeting, Amara noticed, pausing the movie.

"What's wrong Luv?"

"I think I don't want to make movies anymore."

He said quietly. Frankly while Raphael was an amazing artist. She didn't see him being an animator, but she nodded anyway. careful to pretend she was surprised.

"Alright, do you have in anything else in mind?"

Raphael looked up at her then, his eyes shinning fiercely.

"I liked seeing how to help people. You made me all better. I want to do that, I want to be a doctor."

Amara hide her surprise this time. He was five, far too young to have such an adult expression. Surely he had other things to think about. Like candy and monsters under the bed?

"Are you sure you need to decide this now?"

Raphael nodded seriously.

"Do you think I'll be a good doctor?"

He asked quietly looking down at the fidgeting hands in his lap. 

Amara pulled him close into a hug. Kissing his forehead.

"Of course. I think you'll be amazing."

And in that moment she believed it. Raphael would be the best doctor to grace the earth.


	2. Memorial Day

They all stood on the beach, the red and blue fireworks coating the sky. Michael at sixteen stood tall, he was proud of his Father and their family's long history of serving in the army. 

He planned on continuing the tradition as soon as he turned 18. Though as lucifer loved to point out, there was nothing stopping him now from joining the Junior Reserves. He would always shrug and brush him off, pretending he found the Junior Reserve to be beneath him. He would say that he would only join the real army.

Michael leaned again the railing. Except he was lying, there was something stopping him. Something he couldn't tell his brothers, something he would not deem worthy of his Father's ears. 

He felt someone come and stand next to him, 

"You brothers are on the beach, your father wanted me to come find you. Are you alright Micah?"

He turned to smile at his aunt. He didn't know what he would do without her, perhaps he could tell her.

"I would say I'm fine Aunt Amara and I just came here to think, except that wouldn't be true. Will you lend me your time?"

Amara smiled and gently thumbed his cheek and nodded. She was always surprised at how composed Michael was, something must have really rattled him if he was reaching out. 

Michael took a deep breath and let her in,

"If I die who will take care of them? I have no doubt Father will be for them, I might be selfish in saying this, but they need me, they'll all fall apart without me."

Amara smiled sadly.

"I don't think you're selfish in the least Michael. What you're saying is true, they would be devastated without you."

She paused, 

"How you ever considered, not joining the army? No one will think any less of you, I know your father would much rather you stay here."

Michael shook his head, he didn't want his family to think him a coward. He didn't want to be the only first born in family history to break that tradition, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

Amara sighed inwardly, Michael was always so stubborn, much more so than Lucifer and Raphael.

"Mickey! I got you a present!" 

Gabriel came running up to them. Michael turned to him, the picture of calm, his tears now non existent.

"Oh did you little wing? You didn't need to."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Well I wanted to get you something cuz your the best big brother ever. Actually it was a close tie between you and Luce, but you won in the end."

Gabriel smiled and handed Michael an ice cream cone.

"I bought it with my own money!"

Michael took it from him beaming. He acted like it was the best gift he'd ever received. He pulled Gabriel, hugging him tightly.

Amara saw thorough it, saw the tears threatening to fall again.

"Instead of not doing it all why don't you wait a couple years after you turn eighteen? Why don't you go to college first?"

She whispered to him. He turned to her and cast her a grateful look. That made sense, there was nothing Father valued more than education. It was also hopefully by him some more time to further decide. 

His eyes shined and as he whispered back,

"Thanks Aunt Amara, your the best aunt ever."

Amara simply laughed and kissed his cheek. She was just glad he decided to wait a couple of more years, she wasn't ready to let go of him.


	3. Christmas

Chuck set the table. Candles lite, tinsel hung spiraling over the staircase. Mistletoe dangled over the entrance.

He took a step back and smiled. The tree looked simply divine. Presents sat overflowing under the tree. He turned to the hall mirror, and checked his reflection. 

He heard footsteps pounding down the staircase. Before he could scold who he assumed to be Gabriel, he heard a voice call out,

"Careful little wing, you don't want to mess with all of Father's hard work do you?"

Chuck chuckled, he could hear the smile in Michael's voice. Gabriel spun and turned to look up at Michael the picture of innocence. He beamed up at him and shook his head.

He turned to survey the foyer, and let out a low whistle.

"Wow Dad, you've outdone yourself. You sure you're not nervous?"

Chuck took a deep breath and smiled at himself in the mirror, then rolled his eyes at himself.

"Of course not. She's the one who reached out. I'm just reciprocating. You don't think it's too much do you?"

He looked worriedly at the decoration with a new eye. 

He heard a laugh come down the hallway. He turned to see Lucifer smiling at him, Raphael trailing behind him.

"No Dad. I think it's fine. It's a time for family and forgiveness anyway. So this is you showing you were wrong right?"

Gabriel closed his eyes, Raphael tensed. Chuck narrowed his eyes at second eldest. He could hear Michael come down the stairs, ready to defend him.

Finally he sighed and nodded. Lucifer was right, he wanted his family to be whole and together for the first time in a long time.

"I suppose your right. It's certainly what she's thinking."

Lucifer gave Michael a triumphant look, who rolled his eyes.

Gabriel opened his eyes a crack and Raphael relaxed and flashed him a smile.

Gabriel reached over and pulled him into the impromptu huddle.

"Anyway, I think it is missing something Dad."

When Chuck finally turned from Michael and Lucifer's fifth staring death match in the past day, he raised his eyebrow at Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked and looked at Raphael.

"It needs an amazing piece of art. Preferably from someone really talented. Do you know anyone we can find on such notice?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away and glared, he walked to one of the couches and sat down, a book hand. Resolutely ignoring them all. Michael and Lucifer smiled at each other. 

Chuck sighed, he was hoping the holiday cheer would thaw the wall Raphael had built around himself.

After Lucifer had left, he had been taken away more and more with work and Gabriel had stayed with friends more than he was ever home. Raphael only had Michael for company, and Michael could only do so much after being destroyed by Lucifer absence.

From what Michael gleaned and told him, it all was to much and it broke his gentle middle child. He was always the most compassionate one, had always been the peacemaker. From what Michael had told him the last straw was when his boyfriend had been shot in the head point blank. Azazel had always been a little rough but he was trying to change his life around for Raphael's sake. He was planning on applying to trade's school in the spring. Raphael had been devastated and hasn't let anyone since then.

Lucifer walked toward Raphael and sat next to him. After everything he's done he was glad Raphael hadn't turned him away. After he had been the one to introduce him and Azazel. Maybe that's why Raphael let him do something Michael and Gabriel never dared, take his book away.

"Yeah Gabe, where are we going to find an artist to help us? He has to be so talented that he blows Aunt Amara away. Do you know anyone Raphi?"

Raphael frowned at the nickname and turned his back on Lucifer. It was Michael's turn. 

Chuck thanked every God for Michael without him this would never had happened. After everything, they all still trusted and loved him. He was very grateful to Michael for that. 

Michael crouched in front of Raphael. He gently took his hands and kissed the palms. Raphael didn't react.

"It isn't Christmas without our little miracle. Raphi, will you please bestow us with your artwork?"

Lucifer and Gabriel tittered at Michael's words. Finally Raphael spoke, and his words almost made Chuck sob.

"It won't last."

"What won't brother?"

"The peace. We'll end up all fighting again and Lucifer will leave and Gabriel will bury his head in the sand again, and you'll be even worse off than before."

"It won't happen."

"How do you know Michael? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere. My ideals are not worth my brother's tears."

Said Lucifer putting a hand on Raphael's wrist. 

"Yeah and I'm tired of burying my head in the sand. You can count on me Raph."

He came over and draped his arms around Raphael's neck, gently nuzzling him.

Chuck gulped, it was now or never.

"I will make sure this family doesn't break again Raphael. That is my New Years promise to you."

His phone dinged as he gently thumbed Raphael's cheek.

He quietly moved away to see it was from her. He announced to no one in particular, 

"She's going to be here in a half an hour. There was traffic on the highway."

Raphael slowly turned toward Michael and smiled, he leaned his head against Gabriel's arms, he cupped Lucifer's hand.

Chuck wished he had a camera on hand, but he knew it would probably dead after all this time. He shook his head. Oh well, he'll just commit this to memory. Adding it to hopefully soon to be long list of moments like this, in the coming future.

"Well since you guys couldn't find any artist on such short notice. I should probably start since we only have a half an hour."

The brothers all cheered as Raphael pretend he didn't care. He shot Chuck a watery smile and then got to work.

He painted the white space near the door in colors of green and red. Adding hues of blue and white, and accents of yellow and orange.

Half an hour later the door bell rang and Chuck would be lying if he said his heart wasn't hammering.

He opened the door to see his sister standing there. A small smile on her face. 

"Aunt Amara! Come in!" Exclaimed Gabriel trying to pull her in, she simply smiled wider, and minutely shook her head. Her eyes went from Gabriel to Chuck.

"Hello little brother, how have you been?"

Chuck gulped,

"Sister, wonderful. I've missed you."

He opened his door wider.

"Please, come inside."

The eggnog flowed and soon Raphael and Gabriel were giggling, whispering to each other. Amara placed five presents under the tree. She had loved Raphael's artwork, gushing at how much he had improved over the years. He beamed, blushing slightly from either the spiked drink or praise Chuck wasn't sure, he was just glad to see him smile.

Michael opened a deck of cards and soon everyone was gathered around the table, sloshing drinks and elbowing each other out of the way.

Lucifer didn't join, he sat a little ways apart and simply watched.

Amara sat next to him. 

"Your Father told me what happened. I intend to give him a earful tomorrow."

"Don't bother, it won't change anything."

Amara looked at Lucifer's profile. He sat proud but rigid, his voice was bitter, a far cry from the giddy child she remembered.

"You deserve an apology Lucifer. He was wrong, if we let him get away with it he'll do it again."

"He promised Raphael he wouldn't."

"Do you actually believe him?"

"No. But I can't hurt my brothers again. Michael is only now starting to trust me, I don't want to jeopardize that."

Amara placed a comforting hand on jim. He gripped it like a vice much to her surprise. 

"Don't worry I'll make sure he repents. It won't be traced back to you. I'll always protect you little star."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Thanks Aunt Amara."

He spoke in a whisper, his voice in a broke thick with tears.

She pulled him into a hug, he clung to her. She looked to see Charles watching them he looked worried, she gave him a small smile and shook her head. It wasn't his concern, not today.


	4. Diwali

Gabriel went to the garden, their modern day Eden as Aunt Amara liked to joke. He smiled. It was beautiful. But today was different It had to spectacular, he was bringing his girlfriend home for the first time.She was celebrating Diwali - The Festival of Lights. He planned on surprising her, with candles all along the garden path. 

Rolling up his shirt he got to work. He set up lamps all around the house and many all around the grounds. His brothers would peek in on him from time to time to see his progress. Raphael would sometimes give him suggestions on how to impress Michael, but for the majority of the time he just watched with a small smile. Michael and Lucifer really didn't care. They weren't against Kali, they felt she was beneath them. Thankfully Father was looking forward to meeting her.

Stepping back and wiping his brow he went throughout the property to survey his handiwork, it looked gorgeous. He laughed in triumph and after setting out a huge bowl of Hershey kisses he went to change.

Kali knocked an hour later, she was wearing a green and blue saree. She looked divine.

"Wow, you look amazing."

She smiled, and pulled him close Amd roughly kissed him.

She smirked, pulling away.

"I know, and it looks amazing Gabriel. You didn't need to do all of this."

Gabriel was shaking his head before she had even finished.

"I wanted to. Come in Kali."

His brothers all stood inside watching her. Raphael was the one he was most worried about, Michael and Lucifer would either love her or hate within seconds of meeting her, they'd probably formed an opinion of her by now. Raphael on the other hand would just watch, he wouldn't form an opinion till the night was over. Which either meant she had the whole night to sway Raphael or give more reasons for him to dismiss her.

But he shouldn't have been worried, Michael was polite and interested. Lucifer even made an effort not to insult her. Father loved debating theology with her. He even caught Raphael smiling at her once or twice.

After a couple of hours she left, kissing his cheek and murmuring how she loved tonight, and that Gabriel was definitely in for a reward the next time they were alone.

Gabriel closed the door and smiled at all of them. He forged politeness for bluntness, looking straight he asked Raphael.

"Well what did you think?"

He smiled, 

"I liked her, she had an edge that I found refreshing. She looked like she wouldn't accept any bullshit from anyone. Azazel would have loved her."

Gabriel beamed. It had gotten easier for him to talk about Azazel, but he never brought his name unless he felt it was warranted. Gabriel felt honored that Kali was bestowed that privilege.

Later that night he sat on a deck chair. A beer in hand as he surveyed the backyard, when Aunt Amara came to check up on him.

"What's wrong? Your father told me it all went amazingly well. Though next time I would love to meet her."

Gabriel chuckled and raised his beer to her as she came to sit next him.

"It did go amazingly well. You would like her, she doesn't take any bullshit from anyone just like you."

Amara smiled and clinked beers with him. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed,

"It's just. I hate that I value they're opinion so much. I hate that I don't feel confident about how the evening went unless they say something."

Amara laughed softly and shook her head. She took a swig of beer. She gazed at the yard as she said,

"That's normal Gabe. I would be shocked if you didn't care at all for your brother's opinions."

Gabriel shook his head, she wasn't getting it.

"It's not that, I just feel I value it more than I should."

Amara was quiet for a while after that. Finally she said,

"Have you talked to any of your brothers about this? Lucifer might pretend not to understand but Michael and Raphael might be willing to listen and help you."

"Can't I talk to you?" He blurted out before he could stop himself turning to her.

Amara turned to him, she tried to hide her shock. She didn't think her nephews still trusted her after she had been gone for so long. True, it had been Charles fault, but they had all been children they'd hadn't known any better. Though Lucifer had opened up to her, but they always had a special connection. She smiled, maybe she had been wrong.

"Yes you can talk to me. Of course you can talk to me."

Gabriel smiled, he sighed inwardly relived. He loved his brothers, but his aunt had always been unbiased and open-minded.

"Well since you feel you value their opinions so much try to see if you can figure out why. Is it a respect thing? Or is something deeper? I suspect it has something to do with how close you all are. Try to slowly figure out your own identity separate from the family. While I don't condone your father's and Lucifer's behavior it did force Lucifer to find his own identity. Do you think any of this is helpful to you Sweetie?"

Gabriel beamed at the old nickname. He closed his eyes and tried to process what she had said. He slowly nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Amara. I honestly don't know what I wouldn't have done if you hadn't reached out. Thanks for doing that by the way."

Amara smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek.

"It was no trouble. I knew your father was too stubborn to do anything. And I knew you four were probably suffering after Lucifer, so I decided to come back and piece the family back together."

Gabriel gave her a hug which she reciprocated enthusiastically. He got up yawning. Before he turned to walk inside he said over his shoulder,

"Welcome home."

He closed the screen door behind him. Amara sighed. She was glad to be home, she was glad her family was together again. She drained the bottle, and looked out at the paradise around her, it was time her brother stop avoiding her. It was time he answered for all the pain he had wrought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to learn more about Diwali? 
> 
> There's a link for that: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diwali


	5. Thanksgiving

Amara set the turkey on the table, the children were off getting the rest of the food. She smiled as she watched her brother light the candles. Now was the perfect time to talk.

"Brother, why don't you come sit with me."

Chuck jumped nearly dropping the China plates he held. He took a deep breath setting them on the table, and sat down next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked apprehensively. 

"Let's start with something different; tell me all the things you're thankful for."

Chuck blinked relaxing a little, he could do that.

"I'm thankful for my children, they have — in my opinion made me a better, more compassionate person. I am thankful for my home, considering I know what it's like to not have one. Lastly, I am thankful for you. I'm glad you're a bigger person than I am and came to talk to me."

Amara smiled, reaching over and gently wiped away his tears.

"Would you like to know what I am thankful for?" She asked softly.

He gave her a watery smile while sniffling, and nodded. 

"I'm thankful for my nephews, they're amazing. And I'm thankful for you. I'm so proud of all you've done."

Chuck smiled and squeezed her hand. 

"Then why do I feel like I'm in trouble?"

"You have hurt them. Let Lucifer walk away, made Michael grow up before he was ready. He is still a child Charles and you stole his innocence."

"I did not! I did not do anything to Michael." Chuck's eyes hardened and he glared at her. 

Amara rolled her eyes, 

"Spare me your ego. Yes you did. You might not have done it consciously but you still did."

"If it wasn't conscious how can you blame me?"

"Lucifer didn't _consciously_ rebel against you, he was just frustrated and threw him out."

Chuck stood up. His hands clasped behind his back as he began to pace. They clenched as her words ran again through his mind.

He whirled back on her. He pointed a finger at her as she watched impassively.

"You. You do not get to talk about Lucifer. He is _my_ son. _my_ family. You do not get to have an opinion on what I do with my children."

"Am I not your family brother?"

Chuck deflated, he could feel the chasm, the burned past stretching like a link between them. He sighed sitting down again.

"Of course you are I—"

"Then why don't I get a say? Especially considering I helped you raise them?" 

A note of anger crept in her voice.

Chuck nodded. Because she was right, she had helped. She had been a godsend when he had needed it. Yet, he remained firm.

"Still, I did nothing wrong. What happened to Lucifer was unfortunate. Everything after was just ripples."

He said waving his hand dismissively. 

"Ripples you perpetuated by letting him leave yes?"

Chuck swallowed. He didn't see a point in lying, he nodded.

"Still, I take no responsibility for the others actions."

Amara shifted so she look at him better, her eyes piercing through his hastily made shield.

"So you don't see it as your responsibility to stop Gabriel from more or less running a way to another family? From Raphael falling into a delusional relationship?"

Chuck shook his head.

"Azazel might have done questionable things, but he wasn't bad. I saw him grow up, he and Lucifer were good friends. He wanted nothing more than to make Raphael smile. Don't speak ill of him sister."

Amara shrugged, though her eyes looked apologetic for a moment. The next blink they were back to the hard observant look. 

"Coming back to the point, Gabriel? Michael throwing himself into his school work while replacing you. You who walked away—"

"I did not walk away. I might have become a little distracted, but I never walked away." 

He spat through gritted teeth.

"Fine. You did not walk away. But you did let him him take care of Raphael and Gabriel. You robbed him of his childhood!"

Her voice rose in frustration. 

Chuck rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"I did not rob him of his childhood. Have you met Michael? He's always looking to do more, to _be_ more."

"And you let him! Brother you encouraged him to be this way. How do you not see this?"

Chuck opened his mouth to protest yet again, but Amara spoke first.

"Just think about it. Just try to see it from my point of view. Be compassionate for me."

Chuck shook his head this was pointless. But he closed his eyes if only to humor her and put this whole thing to rest.

He saw the events from an outsiders point of view. Michael being awake at all hours, ready to do anything he asked. Michael cooking dinner for Raphael and Gabriel when Chuck was late — which was most nights. Staying up to till 3am finishing his homework. Being up by 6 to get them ready for high school and later college. Making them breakfast and leaving for his own classes.... The events went on and on. Blurring the narrative till it was all a jumble of color and tiredness.

Chuck opened his eyes, he took a shuddering breath. Putting his head in his hands, his voice broke.

"I am a terrible father."

Amara smiled softly as she soothing rubbed his back.

"I won't say the obvious."

Chuck ignored her attempt at humor.

He looked up at her,

"What am I going to do? How am I going to make it up to them?"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"No, Michael would never allow me finish. And Lucifer would make me apologize for things that really weren't in my control."

Chuck didn't elaborate on what those things could be, and Amara didn't ask. Instead she said,

"What about writing them down? Like a letter? Why don't you give them each a letter? You are writer after all, use a medium you're good at."

Chuck finally gave her a smile. He nodded. 

"This is why you will be the youngest lawyer to be elected to the Supreme Court."

He said pointing at her as he rose and stretched.

She laughed, and he grinned. It had been so long since he'd heard her laugh so carefree, it was a beautiful sound.

"I have to be made a judge first." She said getting up and grinning.

He rolled his eyes good naturally.

"Well I see that happening soon. So premature congratulations."

She chuckled, 

"Thanks."

Chuck stilled, his face serious.

"I'm going to go write the letters now. And if I haven't said it enough, thank you. None of this would have been possible without you sister. I'm more grateful then you know."

Amara nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He thumbed the tears away, kissing her on the cheek. He stepped away and when to his office to write his amends.

Some time after thanksgiving feast, he gave a letter to each of the children. Their faces went from surprise to tearful acceptance as they read their letters. Even Lucifer and Michael didn't dispute the letters. Gabriel was the first to run and hug him. 

Her brother clung to him in relief. Next came Raphael who had finally lost the haunted anger he had held close since Azazel's death. 

Last came Michael and Lucifer both tearful and smiling. She stood to the side and grinned. Lucifer caught her eye and mouthed a thank you and she winked back.

Later that night, she sat in the living room going over one of her cases for the following week when Chuck came to stand near her, watching her.

She placed her glasses on the table, and looked up at him expectantly. 

He wordlessly handed her an envelope. She brow furrowed as she took it. Opening it she became surprised. He had written her a letter as well.

"Thank you little brother." She whispered.

He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Anything for you dear sister."


End file.
